


беспозвоночное

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Dark Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychological Horror, Sort Of, Surreal, dark norway
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: Тино кажется, будто ему вырвали хребет.





	беспозвоночное

Белая глазурь на торте похожа на надкостницу и влажно хрустит под ножом.

Тино ловко разрезает небольшой торт на восемь равных частей. Ниткой вышло бы ровнее, но ему нравилось держать в руках нож, пусть и использовать его в таком тривиальном занятии. Другое «хорошей жене» не полагается, — со злорадством думает он.

На столе сиреневая бумажка — список продуктов. Словно список мишеней, которые он изящно сбивает из винтовки, расходуя минимум патронов. Раз — банка с красной фасолью. Два — бекон. Три — кофе (опять, сколько можно пить кофе, Тино? Ты поэтому не спишь нормально бла-бла). Четыре — хлеб для тостов.

Финн с удовольствием добавил в список Бервальда.

_Голова мужа, простреленная, одна штука. Заверните. Нет, спасибо, пакет не надо._

Он на секунду зажмуривает глаза и медленно считает до десяти про себя. Через десять секунд мир все еще тот же самый, а торт притягивает взгляд красным пропитанным бисквитом и крошками белой глазури на тарелке. Нож тускло блестит и, кажется, насмехается над ним. Тино показывает ему фак и развязывает тесемки кухонного халата.

Его там уже заждались наверно.

«Там» это в гостиной, где чинно восседает Бервальд и его странный брат. Странный, потому что неописуемый. И восторженность здесь ни при чем (хотя, объективно, он, конечно, красив). Просто Финляндия никогда не может подобрать нужных слов, чтобы описать Кетиля Сигурдссона. Они все кажутся примитивными, не отражающими суть, скользящими по поверхности, как лезвия коньков по идеально выровненному льду. Кетиль и сам как тонкий лед — ступишь и провалишься. Возможно, в ледяную бездну, а возможно — в кроличью нору. Тино не проверял, но хотелось до зуда.

Вяйнямёйнен незаметно вытирает внезапно вспотевшие ладони о джинсы и ловит неодобрительный взгляд Швеции. Тот сидит в дурацком свитере с оленями и кружкой глогга и выглядит до смешного сосредоточенным. Миссия провести идеальное Рождество принята и будет выполнена любой ценой. Бервальд все стремится сделать идеально, неестественно вышколено, чтоб все было как в каталоге этой блядской икеи. Идеальный дом, идеальный ужин, идеально порезанный торт. Тино здесь тоже как дополнительный идеальный аксессуар. Стремление к нарочитой совершенности, чтобы подавить внутреннюю пустоту.

Очень хочется показать этому надменному мудаку язык, но Тино успешно сдерживается и натягивает улыбку «для гостей».

Которая немного вянет под немигающим, как у кота, взглядом Кетиля.

Вы знаете, коты иногда так делают? Пялятся куда-то в пространство с пугающей неотрывностью, а ты смотришь туда и не видишь ничего.

Тино тоже не видит в себе ничего. Он пустой, блеклый, выпитый до дна. Там зияющая дыра, вырванный с мясом хребет, вся его суть — сила, гордость, имя. Все, что было его, теперь принадлежит другому. Тому, кто с презрением отверг эту силу в себе, а теперь пытается сделать это с Тино. Задавить его, вывернуть наизнанку, выпотрошить и набить мягкими опилками. Сделать из него плюшевого зайку и посадить на полку к другим игрушкам. Финн ощущает подкатывающую тошноту. Даже приторно сладкий вкус бисквита будто отдает гнильцой.

Бервальд не видит его метаний. Он сосредоточенно жует и так же сосредоточенно ведет пустую светскую беседу о погоде и размерах трески. Норвегия отвечает ему в такт, но при этом иногда смотрит на Тино, и уголки его губ кривятся в иронии.

_Я все вижу._

Вот что он имеет в виду. Тино бросает в жар, и он чувствует, как лицо нагревается, Швеция опять не видит-не смотрит на него. Если бы смотрел, опять нахмурился в своей безлико-пугающе-укоризненной манере. В такие моменты Тино кажется, что еще чуть-чуть и Бервальд его в угол поставит, как непослушного ребенка. А Норвегия все так же смотрит на него из-под длинных, почти бесцветных ресниц и где-то там, на дне синей бездны, Тино _видит._

Видит то, что так отчаянно ищут в пустом лице Швеции каждый день. Огонь. Отголоски жизни. Отголоски того старого, пугающего и жестокого. Того, что отличало их от людей. Того, что делало их _ими_. Того, что Бервальд сам стыдливо прячет внутри, так упорно старается выжечь из себя и из него, чтобы они продолжили жить в этом игрушечном кастрированном мирке, где даже у пепла сладкий вкус, а кровь — только пропитка в бисквите.

Бервальд пресный. Все, что было в нем острого, сгладилось, пообтесалось временем и тихой сельской жизнью. Он из викинга стал крестьянином, а из него — менеджером в белой рубашке, который на выходных возит жену и детей в торговый центр развлекаться.

Маленький идеальный тошнотворный мирок.

У Тино внутри что-то шипит, рычит, клокочет, скалит зубы, царапает стенки души изнутри, оставляя глубокие раны. Раны, которые начинают гнить, а он присыпает их сверху сахарной пудрой. Он каждый день складывает красивые кухонные салфетки, моет посуду, и делает пироги с черникой, и иногда застывает, глядя на тусклый металл ножа в руке. В нем отражение — идеальное. Безвкусное. Пустое.

Он ненавидит себя, Бервальда, этот мир.

Бервальд мягко целует его в лоб перед тем, как лечь в их общую постель. Тино хочется в мясо разодрать ему лицо.

Что ты сделал со мной?

_Что ты сделал с собой?_

Разговор плавно закругляется и берет паузу, когда Бервальд ставит опустевший стакан на стол. Остатки белой глазури на тарелке и ошметки красного вызывают неприятные ассоциации. Тино тяжело сглатывает, надеясь, что металлический привкус во рту исчезнет.

Он смотрит на Кетиля, а тот смотрит на стенной шкаф. Там, как алтарь их идеальной жизни, в ряд стоят фотографии в рамках — он, Швеция, Силенд. На некоторых сам Кетиль, Исландия и даже Дания (хотя фото с ним меньше всего). Там стоят милые безделушки вроде гипсовых ангелочков и фарфоровых щенков, цветастые коробки с каким-то безусловно важным для хозяйства и забытым на долгое время содержимым.

Тино думает, что где-то там должен лежать его вырванный хребет. Белые обглоданные кости. А может, его перемололи в муку и сделали печенье?

Вечер подходит к концу. Финляндии кажется, что к концу подходит его невыносимая блеклая жизнь. Сейчас он увидит спину норвежца, когда за ним закроется дверь, и больше не останется ничего.

Только он и его вырванный хребет.

И Бервальд, конечно.

Заботливый хороший муж.

_Ублюдок._

Так и происходит. Бервальд сдержанно пожимает руку вежливо улыбающемуся Кетилю. Улыбка у него такая же странная, как он сам, — ничего не выражающая маска, сквозь которую, будто через мутный лед застывшей речной воды, проглядывает пугающее темное нечто. Финн не боится, его больше пугает собственный, подвешенный на шарниры и нити труп, который с неестественной бодростью добропорядочной домохозяйки делает пироги и забирает ребенка из школы. А потом замазывает мастикой трещины, сквозь которые льется гной от его разлагающейся души.

Швеция отступает, закончив обмен любезностями, и Норвегия, кивнув и бросив последний пронизывающий взгляд на Тино, разворачивается, чтобы сжать дверную ручку. У Тино внутри лопается и пузырится вязкая темная жижа, и шелковая нить, сшивающая его грудину, не дающая влажному алому сердцу вывалиться наружу, напряженно звенит, как струна скрипача.

Где-то в забытых коробках, как огромная белая многоножка, в агонии бьется его вырванный хребет. Чужая, кривая улыбка изгибается ему в такт.

— Приходите еще, — шепчет Тино пересохшими губами.

Он не говорит «пожалуйста». Не «умоляю вас». И даже не что-то вроде «мне очень нужно». Тино думает, что за него говорит хруст костей и темное влажное нечто, ворочающееся внутри, так громко, что только глухой на оба уха Бервальд может не слышать его.

Кетиль слышит.

Кетиль уходит.

Тино смотрит ему вслед.


End file.
